The purpose of the Document Delivery Photocopying Contract is to photocopy and inspect journal articles and chapters or portions from books to service all interlibrary loans and Overnight Photocopy Service requests which come to the National Library of Medicine (NLM). Materials requiring photocopying will be identified by the First Level Search Contractor and/or NLM staff, and completed and inspected photocopies will be mailed out by NLM staff. The Contractor shall check the identified article against the request, photocopy materials on each of the three stack levels, from either book trucks or range ends, and deliver completed photocopies to the designated inspection area for final inspection by NLM staff. All work shall be performed on-site at NLM.